We propose to (1) analyze the serum lipoproteins, the individual phospholipids and neutral lipids, and glucose tolerance in patients who have had a documented myocardial infarction and in control subjects, (2) make the same measurements in patients who have had coronary angiography, and (3) evaluate further the relationship, if any, between glucose intolerance after ethanol consumption and diabetes.